Save Tonight
by Marineko
Summary: [yaoi] [senhana] a song-fic based on Eagle Eye Cherry's song... Sendoh is leaving Hanamichi...


Title: Save Tonight  
  
Author: Black Rainbow (Marisa)  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Songfic  
  
Status: Completed, unedited  
  
Pairing: SenHana  
  
Archive: Sure. Ask first.  
  
Disclaimers: Me no own SD boys. Takehiko Inoue does. Me no own song either. Eagle Eye Cherry does.  
  
The trees outside looked mysterious and graceful – black shadows dancing in the strong wind. Leaves fluttered, and Sendoh Akira wondered if he would ever see such a beautiful sight again. He didn't think so. Anyway, even if he did, it wouldn't be the same because it wouldn't be at home. He wouldn't be watching it with the person he loves in his arms.  
  
"Go on and close the curtains  
  
'cause all we need is candle light  
  
You and me and the bottle of wine  
  
And hold you tonight"  
  
The boy in his arms shifted a bit and struggled out of Sendoh's arms. He stood up, but he, too, was entranced by the view. The remaining sunlight shone through the glass, the light dancing on the boy's fiery red hair. Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Close the curtains, Hanamichi," Sendoh said. "All we need is candle light." The redhead gave him a smile and did as he was told, while Sendoh got up to open the bottle of wine he brought.  
  
"Don't drink all the wine, Akira. . ." the redhead warned. Sendoh's lips quirked. Even now, his Hanamichi never fails to amuse him. He poured the wine in two glasses and handed Sakuragi one. The latter took a cautionary sip and grimaced. He still haven't gotten used to drinking.  
  
"Still can't get used to it?" Sendoh teased, putting his own glass down after drinking the contents in one gulp.  
  
"I can do anything you can!" the redhead snapped. Sendoh smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Hai, hai. Of course." He continued his cheerful smile even though he was feeling strained inside.  
  
"Well we know I'm going away  
  
And how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
  
So take this wine and drink it with me  
  
Let's delay our misery…"  
  
Taking the redhead in his arms, Sendoh murmured, "lets not fight. After all, we're supposed to be celebrating, ne?" He forced a grin.  
  
Sakuragi leaned closer and nuzzled against his boyfriend's neck, resting his head on Sendoh's shoulders. He sighed, knowing what Sendoh said was true. He wrapped his arms around Sendoh and murmured, "I'm so happy that you got this scholarship…" /But why do I have to feel so sad?/ he asked himself. /I'm being selfish. All I want is for you to stay./ Sendoh gave Sakuragi a chaste kiss on the cheek and unwrapped the boy's arms off him. He took Sakuragi's glass of wine and handed it back to him, before filling up his own glass again.  
  
"I'm so lucky, aren't I?" he commented. "Not many people get this chance…" /But I don't want to leave you!/ he thought. /I want you to come with me, but I know you're still in school. And anyway, I can't be selfish. You have your own dreams to achieve…/ He glanced at his glass and downed it in a gulp, again, hoping that it would make him feel better. No luck there. He was starting to feel mellow and miserable now. His boyfriend eyed his empty glass in distaste.  
  
"You're going to knock yourself out if you keep drinking like that."  
  
Sendoh gave an uncharacteristic shrug and touched Sakuragi's lips with his own. Sakuragi's glass fell to the floor; thank goodness his room had floor- carpeting. Sakuragi wrapped his arms around Sendoh's neck and pulled the older boy closer, deepening the kiss, trying to remember everything – the way Sendoh's lips felt against his own, the way he smelt, the way his breath catches, the sound of their hearts beating in unison.  
  
"Save tonight  
  
fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
There's a log on the fire  
  
And it burns like me for you"  
  
Sendoh, too, was trying to memorize that moment. He took in every detail; the way the candle-light was reflected from Sakuragi's hair (making the redhead's hair look akin to a golden sunset), the way he was feeling and his heart was burning for Sakuragi's love. Tomorrow he would be leaving Japan and Sakuragi, and he wanted to be able to remember every single thing.  
  
After all, he would have to live on his memories for the next two years or so.  
  
When they finally pulled away from each other, Sendoh rested his forehead against Sakuragi's. Both were breathing raggedly and were staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"I hope tomorrow never comes," Sakuragi whispered softly, finally saying what he felt.  
  
After a few deep breaths, Sendoh whispered back, "I know." He paused. Then he said, "me, too." Sakuragi's hold on him tightened.  
  
"Tomorrow comes with one desire…  
  
to take me away  
  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
  
Darling please don't start to cry  
  
'Cause (boy) you know I've got to go  
  
and Lord I wish it weren't so"  
  
"Please don't go," Sakuragi choked out, not willing to let go of Sendoh. Sendoh stared miserably over Sakuragi's head. /What happened to our good spirits?/ he asked himself sadly. But he was sick and tired of having to smile all the time. He saw the moist in the brown eyes looking at him, and blinked away his own tears what were threatening to come.  
  
"Hana-kun, you know I have to go. I wish I could stay, but…" he sighed. "You know I have to go." After all, he still had to listen to his parents. He would have forsaken his scholarship to study in America, but his family was counting on him. Most of his cheery disposition was put on for their benefit. Just once, he wanted his parents to pay attention to him. And now they did. He was finally something they could be proud about. /And where are they now?/ he asked himself, before answering his own question bitterly. /Out of town, as usual./ He told himself that they would be there to send him off tomorrow, even if Hanamichi can't, because tomorrow was a school day. (author: since when did Sakuragi cared so much about school?)  
  
But they had tonight, didn't they? Sendoh kept on looking at Sakuragi, when the redhead gave him a slow smile. "Yeah," he said. "I know you have to go." His eyes was still moist. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
Sendoh just took Sakuragi into his arms, murmuring, "I hate goodbyes." Sakuragi murmured an assent and snuggled up to his boyfriend.  
  
"Tomorrow comes to take me away  
  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
  
But (boy) you know I've got to go  
  
And Lord I wish it wasn't so"  
  
They stood like that for a long time. Their silence was broken when Sakuragi muttered, "you will write, won't you?"  
  
A ghost of Sendoh's usual smile appeared. "Everyday," he replied. Sakuragi smiled back.  
  
"Shohoku will win the IH this year," he said. "Rukawa and I will make sure of that. Then," he continued, his fingers playing with Sendoh's hair, "I will get a scholarship, too." His smile became determined. "After I finish school I'll be able to join you in America."  
  
Hope blossomed in Sendoh's heart. He smiled sincerely, "are you sure? It's hard to get the scholarship, you know… you have to compete with Rukawa and Kiyota… and those are just the Kanagawa candidates. Only two people from Japan are chosen every year," he reminded Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi scowled. "Are you saying I can't get the scholarship?" He let go of Sendoh, took a step back and eyed the older boy dangerously.  
  
Sendoh held his hands up in mock defense. "I was just stating out your competition…" He looked down at Sakuragi's spilled wine. "I will still have to go through a year without you…"  
  
Sakuragi kissed him briefly, and then said, "you will always have tonight."  
  
"Save tonight  
  
Fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I've be gone"  
  
"I will always remember tonight," Sendoh said, nuzzling against Sakuragi. He always felt content when the redhead was holding him. He didn't have to pretend to be happy, because he /was/ happy. "Hana-kun," he said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Work hard to get that scholarship, okay?"  
  
"Of course! I'm the tensai," came his boyfriend's reply. Sendoh can only smile.  
  
-owari- 


End file.
